KnightxPrince
by umbreonblue
Summary: The Prince and the Knight face an assassin as they deal with their love for- each other?
1. Chapter 1

Once, in a faraway land, there was Prince Yuta. As future ruler of Star Kingdom, he collaborates with the Royal Advisor, and has a Knight as his protector.

"What should we do today, Prince?" The Knight asks. "Hmm… how about we be performers today, Itsuki?" Prince Yuta says. Itsuki hums, "Performers, huh. It's been a long time since I've performed." "Really?" Yuta asks. Itsuki smiles, "Yeah. Tsubasa used to perform too. It'll be fun." Yuta nods, and they went to the theater.

* * *

Once there…

"Um.. What's his Majesty doing here?" A performer asks. Itsuki says, "The Prince wishes to be a performer today." The performer sweat-drops. Everyone knows the Prince's endeavors to become a good ruler, but they didn't think his methods were to be as the rumors say. Instead, they have to obey the Prince's wish, and only for just a day.

"Don't worry. I've had some experience performing, so I'll be teaching him," Itsuki smiles. The performers sigh in relief, and let them use their stage.

They both climb up onstage. Yuta looks at his Knight excitedly, stars in his eyes, "What do we do now?" Itsuki smiles at his charge, "First, let's try this." He demonstrates a few steps and turns. "Now, you try."

Yuta tries but steps on his own foot after a few turns. Itsuki chuckles while Yuta pouts at him, "Good good. But, you posture should be like this." Itsuki fixes his posture, hand on the other's, getting really close to him. Yuta, used to this, blushes slightly.

The reason for this: Yuta has a crush on his Knight. He knows that it's only a matter of time before it's time for them to part. He'll treasure the time they have for now.

Itsuki, used to this, directs the Prince's attention and dances, dragging Yuta along with him. Yuta looks up at his Knight, said Knight smiling down at him, making Yuta smile back.

Suddenly, a star shines. Itsuki's instincts kick in, and draws his sword to block an arrow that was aiming at the Prince. Yuta sighs, "Again? This is the second time this month."

Itsuki frowns, "Prince-" "I know. Keep close to you," Yuta says. Just when he said that, a knife flies straight at the him, too fast for him to respond. Itsuki gets in front of Yuta, and takes the knife to the arm.

Yuta's eyes widened in shock and fear. Itsuki grunts as he takes the knife out, blood spilling on the ground along with the knife. "Itsuki!" Yuta yells. "Stay behind me!" Itsuki orders as he glares. Yuta flinches, and obeys him.

Itsuki surveys the area, but nothing else comes their way. He sighs in relief, "I think they left, so we're safe for now." Yuta has other concerns, "Your arm-" Itsuki smiles, "Is fine. Don't worry about- it," Itsuki manages to say before he collapses. "Itsuki!" Yuta yells as he tries to get him to stay awake, Itsuki's vision getting blurry. "Someone, help!" Yuta yells before it all goes into darkness.

* * *

Royal Adviser Tsubasa was in the palace when he heard of his brother, Knight Itsuki, being critically injured. He'd also heard that Itsuki had done his duty to protect the Prince from another assassination attempt. **Again** , this was the second time this month.

Outside of the room his brother's staying in, he sees the doctor and asks, "How is he?"

"Fine. He's very lucky we had the antidote to the poison on hand, or he'd have died already. He'll recover in a few weeks time with bed rest," the doctor says. Tsubasa bows, "Thank you." The doctor nods before leaving.

Sighing, Tsubasa opens the door and peeks in. Only to see Itsuki in bed, bandages on his arm, and Prince Yuta in a chair by his bedside, both of them fast asleep. Smiling, he quietly leaves the room. 'I'm glad they're still alive. But for how much longer?'

Once Itsuki wakes up, he sees that he's in the palace, and Yuta asleep. Smiling, he pets Yuta's soft hair, 'Sire, you were that worried, huh. That's so like you.' He frowns, 'They won't get away with this. I'll catch those assassins, I swear it.' He falls back asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the Kingdom…

A mysterious figure is plotting, casually throwing knives at pictures of both the Prince and his Knight.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of an important meeting of the Kao Round Table with its future members in attendance too.

Prince Yuta was currently arguing with Royal Adviser Tsubasa about which traditions must go, which would be improved, and which should stay as they are. Tsubasa wishes for the traditions to stay, but Yuta wants change.

"They've been arguing for _two hours_ ," says one of the future members. The other Council members, used to this, only sigh in dismay.

"Itsuki/Brother, tell him I'm right!" they both yell. Said Knight, put on the spot, just sweat-drops, then sighs. "Why can't you two just get along?" Itsuki asks, shaking his head, 'And not drag me in the middle.'

Both Tsubasa and Yuta blink. Yuta responds, "Because you usually agree with me on such matters." Tsubasa then responds, "And **someone** has to argue against him." They both glare at each other before starting another argument. Itsuki sighs again, getting really tired of this.

Just then, a knife shoots in, Itsuki dodging it just in time. "Wha- Get down!" Itsuki yells. Everyone gets down on the ground just when an assailant crashes in through the window, glass shattering everywhere. Getting up, Yuta sees the assailant dressed in black and orange. Said assailant draws two daggers while Itsuki draws his sword.

They clash, metal banging against metal, the Round Table and its future members escaping out the door. Tsubasa tries to drag the Prince out, "Let's go! It's not safe here!" Yuta refuses, "No! Not without Itsuki! We have to help him!"

As the assailant and Itsuki fight, Itsuki asks, "Who are you? Why are you trying to kill us?" The assailant is silent, but takes the advantage by taking Itsuki's sword out of his hand and cornering him.

Just as the assailant was about to stab Itsuki, Yuta pushed him out of the way, taking it instead. Itsuki and Tsubass's eyes widened, shocked that the Prince would do that. Even the assailant was surprised. "Ahhh!" Yuta screams in agony at the pain, blood flowing down is shoulder. The assailant backs off, taking the dagger out, and runs off and out the window.

Itsuki attempts to go after him while Tsubasa takes Yuta to a doctor. Cursing, Itsuki comes back after searching the perimeter, finding nothing again. He checks up on the Prince.

"How is he?" Itsuki asks, seeing his charge asleep. "No worse then you were the last time this happened. He lost a lot of blood, but will make a full recovery in a few weeks with bed rest. And **no outings** ," says the doctor. Itsuki sighs in relief, "Thank goodness." Tsubasa thanks the doctor, and the doctor leaves them.

"Tsubasa… I think I've figured out who our mysterious assailant is," Itsuki frowns. Tsubasa says, glasses flashing, "It's Akastuki, isn't it." Itsuki nods, "He hates me, and because the Prince is like me, he probably hates him too." Tsubasa sighs, "We'll need a plan to catch him then." Itsuki nods, "Yeah… We need to take him down."

"I'll prepare the countermeasures then. You stay here and guard the Prince," Tsubasa says as he leaves, "Oh. And, please tell him how you feel already. You two could end up dead tomorrow, so now's your chance."

Itsuki was speechless, Tsubasa smiling, then glares, "I know." Itsuki sighs as his nosy brother finally left, looking at his Prince longingly. "My Prince, Yuta, I have feelings for you. Feelings that I shouldn't have as your Knight. I hope you understand that and accept it someday. Even if you never hear this," Itsuki kisses the Prince on the lips, but just as he's about to pull back, he feels hands pulling him forward again, kissing the Prince a second time.

Pulling back this time, Itsuki sees Yuta awake and smiling. "How long were you-?" Itsuki asks. Yuta smirks, "Ever since Tsubasa left the room." Itsuki stares. "Itsuki… as my Knight, I couldn't ask for anyone more loyal to me. But, I feel even more for you than any other," Yuta laughs, "I guess you could say I'm in love with you."

"L-love?" Itsuki blushes. Yuta smiles nervously, "Yeah. You do feel the same, right?" Itsuki pauses for a moment before smiling, "Yes. I do, my Prince." Yuta nods, mischief in his eyes, "Good. Now, kiss me again." Itsuki laughs, "Is that an order, sire?" Yuta shakes his head, "It's a request." Itsuki smiles, "Then, I gladly accept." They kiss again.

* * *

Tsubasa checks in on them later, and sees his brother sleeping in a chair by the Prince's bedside, holding hands with the sleeping Prince. He smiles, then quietly leaves, leaving the two love birds alone, and hoping that the maids won't spread rumors about this.

* * *

The following month, on a full moon night, Akatsuki was caught by an ambush Tsubasa planned. Itsuki stabbed him twice, one for himself and one for the Prince. Afterward, Akatsuki was placed in the dungeon, and executed a month later.

* * *

From then on, everything was peaceful in Star Kingdom. Tsubasa and Yuta still argue, but come to compromises about traditions and rules. At night, Yuta and Itsuki keep their relationship a secret for awhile. However, on the night of the ball, Prince Yuta announces that Knight Itsuki is to be his beloved husband, and no one else's. Everyone was surprised, but accepted it quickly. The King complained about not having any grandchildren, but the Queen was ecstatic.

That night, Itsuki and Yuta kissed, sealing their fate and vowing to love each other for eternity. Even if they reincarnate, they'll find each other again.

* * *

Centuries later, in the modern era…

Itsuki and Yuta meet, falling in love all over again, and sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
